Rocko's Happy Sack
Rocko's Happy Sack is episode 11a of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko and Spunky hurry to the local grocery store to take advantage of a big 99% off everything sale. Plot Rocko and Spunky are in the house with no food and their stomachs rumbling. As Rocko is weakened by hunger, he begins to hallucinate and views Spunky as a roast turkey. With no food in the house and only three dollars until pay day, Rocko and Spunky's hunger sustains and they mope in depression. When Rocko views a 99% off everything sale at the Heap-O-Food market in the newspaper, he and Spunky hurry up and drive to the market before twelve o'clock (the time when the big sale ends). The parking there is terrible and Rocko's car gets rammed by another as he and Spunky get out. They head to the grocery store and everyone took all the carts. Rocko attempts to get the last one, only to run into Gladys Hippo, who beats him down. Rocko ends up with a cart that is missing two wheels and runs inside the store to purchase food. Spunky's tongue gets caught in the freezer door and stretches out through the supermarket. Rocko later comes across a sample of Lava Puffs, which sets his mouth on fire when he tastes them. He runs desperate for water and drinks from a fish tank, where he is subsequently attacked by lobsters. Afterward, he goes to the meat section to purchase meat, where Spunky follows a slithering piece of liver to the butcher shop, where he ends up packaged in the Wrap-O-Matic machine. Rocko discovers Spunky's absence and goes on a search for his dog and finally finds him in another customer's cart. When he takes his dog back, he pays for the food at the check-up cashing center. The cash register shows that he only has to pay a dollar and fifty cents, but when the clerk, Filburt (who Rocko strangely shows no memory towards), takes too long to set the price, the price on the cash register quickly switches to one hundred fifty dollars. Enraged, Rocko ominously demands the clerk to change the total to where it was the first time. When Rocko loads the trunk of his car with the food he purchased, he tells Spunky that sometimes, grocery day can be a very dangerous day. After closing the trunk, he drives home and rides through a speed bump, the impact of which causes the food to fall out of the trunk as Rocko, oblivious to this, continues driving. Characters Present * Rocko * Spunky * Gladys Hippo * Filburt Most Used Quotes :Filburt: And your total is... :(The cash register shows "$1.50"; Rocko pleasantly sighs, the clock hits noon, and the total suddenly increases to "$150.00") :Filburt: $150. :(Rocko's jaw drops) :Filburt: Gee, looks like you just missed a big sale. Have a nice day. :(Rocko grits his teeth and gets bombs in his eyes that blow up; Rocko gets angry and grabs Filburt) :Rocko: You cheap little rotter! I have been run over by a car, made to drag around a gimp shopping cart, threatened by your Gestapo security guards, had me head set on fire, I was attacked by wild lobsters, beaten by [[Gladys Hippo|a very large woman]], had me dog wrapped in plastic, nearly starved to death and I still beat the twelve o'clock deadline! So if you don't change that total back to a $1.50, I WILL DO SOMETHING NOT NICE!!! :Filburt: That'll be $1.50, please. (changes the cash register total to "$1.50"; fade to Rocko packing his groceries in the car) :Rocko: Well, Spunky, grocery day can be a very dangerous day. But at least we got food. Trivia *The depressed butcher pig who works at the supermarket is a parody of Ernest Borgnine's bachelor butcher character in the film Marty. His lines are nearly direct quotes from the film. *Rocko's belly hollering "FEED ME!" can be directed as a parody of Audrey II, the carnivorous plant from the play/movie "Little Shop Of Horrors," bellowing this line. *Rocko tells the speciesist shopper that dog meat is not healthy, he mentions PCP. Then the shopper replies "I like PCPs". PCPs are hallucinogenic hard drugs popular in the 60's. *A tiny mouse by the freezer is an obvious parody of Mickey Mouse. *While Rocko's yelling at Filburt, he mentions being threatened by security guards, even though Rocko was never seen being mistreated and unfairly harassed by the Heap-O-Food security guards on-screen. *This episode has never been translated, dubbed and aired in Latin America and Spain on Nick, and for a time everyone thought it was a lost episode, but it wasn't aired there because it was censored. It later aired on various local channels in Latin America, and it turned out to be dubbed. It also aired with Spanish audio on NickSplat since January 2019 via its Spanish audio track (SAP). **This episode also has never been aired in Russia on TNT or Paramount Comedy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin O'Brien Category:Episodes written by Ron Hauge Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins